It's So Beautiful When The Boy Smiles
by Missing Ending
Summary: "Esto es una guerra InuYasha y no podemos vacilar. Antes de poder disfrutar de nuestra felicidad, tenemos que luchar". Sango decide que es hora de tener una pequeña charla con InuYasha después de la muerte de Kikyou. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a la maravillosa Rumiko.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango observaba la luna, desde las raíces del Goshinboku, con una expresión inquieta en el rostro. Mordía su labio con impaciencia y su mirada se desviaba continuamente de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, al bosque por el cual había desaparecido InuYasha desde hace un par de horas.

No era necesario pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que él había ido al bosque a llorar. Había sido igual desde la primera noche, desde el fatídico día en que Kikyou había dejado ese mundo para poder al fin descansar en paz.

Tamborileó los dedos en la superficie rugosa del árbol, conteniendo las lágrimas que intentaban salir. Trató de imaginarse el sufrimiento que el hanyou debía de estar sintiendo en ese momento, y suponía que si era siquiera la décima parte de la impotencia que ella sentía, InuYasha debía de estar en un agonizante dolor. Podía verse a sí misma en el joven, la misma terca resignación a la soledad que ella había adoptado cuando había asimilado la muerte de su padre y de las personas de su aldea, la culpa que a veces aún la consumía, al pensar de que la responsabilidad por lo que había ocurrido recaía en sus hombros, las ganas de morir con ellos que había sentido. Deseaba que el torpe chico mitad perro se diera cuenta de cuánto estaba afectando a las personas en su entorno, especialmente a su mejor amiga, Kagome. La miko del futuro prácticamente había fusionado la pena de InuYasha con la suya y había caído en la depresión, tratando de ocultarlo al revolotear como una mariposa con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, tratando de que todo el mundo se sintiera mejor, ignorando su propia felicidad.

Pero sabía que si había algo que InuYasha nunca podría olvidar era su orgullo. Nunca le dejaría saber si estaba triste o si necesitaba de alguien, porque ello supondría un golpe inmenso a su dignidad. Deseaba que por un momento, dejara su maldito orgullo de lado, su engreimiento que se podría igualar al de un niño, que lo olvidara todo y que se dejara cuidar por Kagome, para que ambos dejaran de culparse a sí mismos por lo que había ocurrido y que aceptaran que si había algún culpable ese era Naraku.

Le hervía la sangre el simplemente pensar en el maldito ese, que tanto daño les había causado, y quería volver de nuevo a la lucha hasta conseguir hacerlo desaparecer, tan solo existía un pequeño inconveniente. Todos habían presentado sus respetos a la tumba de Kikyou, la cual había sido construida por InuYasha y, aunque el hanyou lo aceptó a regañadientes, por Miroku. Habían guardado luto el tiempo indicado, pero cada vez que alguien mencionaba el reto que aún tenían por delante, a buscar a Naraku, el peli plateado se volvía más distante y con frecuencia, huía al bosque a los pocos minutos. Si bien no era saludable regodearse en el sentimiento de venganza y buscar destruir a Naraku a toda costa, sin importar si dañaba a los demás, tampoco lo era el huir y rendirse, sin aceptar que en esa guerra, de alguna u otra forma, siempre habría bajas.

Un ruido la alejó de sus pensamientos. Los arbustos que lindaban el bosque comenzaron a moverse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la tela roja del kosode de InuYasha apareció en su línea de visión y pronto se encontró frente a él. La exterminadora analizó el rostro del hanyou, buscando alguna señal de lágrimas, pero no encontró ninguna. Ni siquiera tenía los ojos hinchados o enrojecidos. El susodicho alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué me ves?

Sango frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Buscaba ordenar los pensamientos que rondaban en su cerebro antes de dirigirle la palabra. A los pocos segundos, la paciencia del hanyou empezó a desvanecerse.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué? ¿No vas a decir nada?

La chica se mordió el labio y se debatió el hacerle frente o no. Lo más probable es que el hanyou la ignorara o que en el peor de los casos, le dijera que el tema no era de su incumbencia y volviera a huir. Sin embargo, sabía que era necesario que él supiera eso, por lo que tomó aire y le respondió.

—InuYasha… Sé lo que pasa en estos momentos por tu mente y quería decirte que… esta no es la mejor manera de afrontar por lo que estas pasando.

La sonrisa arrogante que se había formado en los labios del chico fue desapareciendo, siendo remplazada por una mueca de ofensa.

— ¿De qué crees que estás hablando?

La joven se encogió levemente por el tono utilizado pero no se acobardó.

—Nosotros sabemos que estás sufriendo por la muerte de Kikyou, —la chica tragó saliva al ver la sombra de dolor que pasó por el rostro de InuYasha —pero ocultando tus sentimientos y sumergiéndote en tu aislamiento no lograras tener un sentimiento de cierre y solo terminaras sintiéndote más desdichado.

Podía sentir el corazón latiendo en su pecho y bombeando sangre a sus venas, el silencio que se había asentado entre ellos le permitía oír los sonidos característicos de la noche, como las aves nocturnas silbando, los lobos aullando y las hojas de los arboles mecerse por el viento. Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que el hanyou volviera a hablar y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras denotaban toda la rabia contenida.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

— ¿Tú crees que no? —Refutó la exterminadora con una ceja alzada —Claramente tú eres quien escoge no entender. Si hay alguien quien puede entenderte en este momento soy yo.

— ¿A qué te refier…?

—A que mi padre y toda mi aldea fue destrozada por el malnacido de Naraku—le cortó la chica —Si hay alguien quien entienda lo que se siente el perder un ser amado soy yo.

Un silencio aún más incomodo que el anterior cayó sobre ellos. Un leve maullido los sobresaltó. Al parecer, Kirara había escapado de los juegos de Shippo y había regresado con su dueña. El pequeño demonio se enrosco entre las piernas de su dueña y miró fijamente a InuYasha, como esperando su respuesta.

—Es más que eso—admitió finalmente.

Ahora era el turno de Sango de mostrarse confundida.

— ¿Uh?

—A que lo que siento ahora es más que simplemente lamentarme por la muerte de Kikyou.

El hanyou decidió sentarse sobre el suelo húmedo y Kirara se acercó a él y le lamió las pantorrillas antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas. La exterminadora siguió su ejemplo y volvió a recostarse sobre las raíces del árbol sagrado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, entonces?

InuYasha tomó aire varias veces, como si no supiera cómo expresarse correctamente. Sango esperó con paciencia su respuesta.

—Estaba pensando, que quizás lo mejor sea ir a enfrentarme solo a Naraku.

La reacción de la exterminadora no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡¿Crees que es seguro o siquiera cuerdo que vayas ahí por tu cuenta? ¡Lo único que obtendrías sería la muerte! Además, tú no eres el único que tiene asuntos pendientes con ese maldito. ¡Todos hemos sido afectados por él! ¡A todos nos ha hecho daño! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir que no nos lo es permitido ir a darle lo que se merece?

—Mierda, ¡eso ya lo sé! —Exclamó desesperado InuYasha — ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero, ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si alguien más muriera y todo fuera por mi culpa? ¿Crees que podría seguir respirando tranquilo si el lograr derrotar al maldito demonio ese, nos costara uno más de nosotros? ¿Cómo podrías pensar que podría vivir con tu muerte o de Miroku o de Shippo o inclusive la de ese lobo sarnoso sobre mi consciencia? O si muriera Kagome…—su respiración se cortó, como si solo pensar en ello le aterrara en lo más profundo de su alma —Si ella muriera como Kikyou, yo creo… Creo que no podría seguir viviendo.

La espontanea declaración del hanyou lo dejo sorprendido, como si no creyera que se había permitido admitirlo en voz alta y frente a otra persona. Sango le miro boquiabierta pero se recuperó con rapidez.

— ¿La amas, cierto?

InuYasha se sonrojó con violencia y miro hacia otro lado, rascando distraídamente las orejas de Kirara. La exterminadora asumió que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—En primer lugar, necesitas sacarte toda esa jodida culpa de tu cabeza. La muerte de Kikyou fue obra de Naraku, no tuya y si alguien más tuviera que morir—con ese comentario ambos bajaron la mirada —No sería tu culpa, ni la de nadie. Y a ser verdad —continuó animándose un poco —Ninguno de nosotros tenemos porque morir, somos más fuertes ahora y somos más. Los números están a nuestro favor y si alguien ha de pudrirse en el infierno, ese es Naraku.

La chica tragó saliva antes de continuar.

—Yo amo a Miroku y sé que él también lo hace. Deseo casarme con él. Pero él quiere primero terminar todo este asunto con Naraku antes de que podamos ser felices. Creo que todos lo queremos y necesitamos. Necesitamos ese sentimiento de cierre para poder vivir en paz. Sé que tú deseas lo mismo con Kagome, darle esa seguridad de que ya nada podrá hacerles daño. Por el momento, necesitamos concentrarnos en derrotar a Naraku. Luego ya podremos llorar a nuestros muertos y sujetarnos a nuestros seres queridos. Esto es una guerra InuYasha y no podemos vacilar. Antes de poder disfrutar de nuestra felicidad, tenemos que luchar.

La exterminadora se puso de pie mientras que InuYasha asimilaba sus palabras. Kirara se alejo de él, tomo un impulso y trepó hasta los brazos de su dueña.

—Somos tus amigos InuYasha y nunca tendrás que pelear solo. Intenta cambiar tu actitud, no eres el único al cual le hace daño. Nos estamos aburriendo de tu cara de amargado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del chico mitad perro y la exterminadora supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—Quien hubiera pensado que siendo una perra tan insufrible fueras a ser tan buena amiga.

Una vena palpitó en la sien de la muchacha y lucho con las ganas de estamparle su Hiraikotsu en su estúpido rostro arrogante.

—Y quien hubiese pensado que una bestia fuera tan sensible.

La carcajada que siguió a ese comentario alegró a Sango, se levantó con Kirara en sus brazos y comenzó a dirigirse a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Después de esa conversación necesitaba una buena noche de sueño.

—Gracias.

La exterminadora se detuvo por un momento y giró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Cuando sea que lo necesites.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lealtad: Sango apoyando a InuYasha, diciéndole que sus amigos nunca le dejarían solo.

Confianza: InuYasha confiándole sus sentimientos a Sango.


End file.
